


Handful

by BoPmessedupCassandraCain



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce needs a vacation, Clark helps him out, Damian is baby, Gen, Kids are deaged, M/M, SuperBat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoPmessedupCassandraCain/pseuds/BoPmessedupCassandraCain
Summary: When Alfred Pennyworth officially retired and went back to England. It’s up to Bruce to watch his 6 children. Add in Batman and his social life he’s about 3 seconds from jumping off a cliff. Good thing Superman offers a helping hand.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & His Children, Clark Kent & Bruce’s children, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ages for the kids and time they’ve spent with Bruce
> 
> Dick Grayson- age 10, time spent with Bruce(TSWB)7 years
> 
> Jason Todd- age 8, (TSWB)5 years
> 
> Tim Drake- age 6, (TSWB)4 years
> 
> Stephanie Brown- age 6, (TSWB) 4 years
> 
> Cassandra Cain- age 4, (TSWB) 2 years
> 
> Damian Wayne- age 1, (TSWB) 2 months

“Dick get off the chandelier!!”

Bruce shouted, the house was a mess. There was a whole bunch of things thrown everywhere he doesn’t know how Alfred did it. He grabbed the first aid kit and ran back over to the stairs. Tim had fallen down them and scraped his knee. He was crying, Stephanie stayed with him probably cause she was bored.

Bruce tried to ignore the sound of stuff falling coming from the other room as he gently bandaged Tim’s knee.

“Bruuuuuce! I’m hungry! Also the microwave exploded”

Bruce looked up that was Jason’s voice. He ran over to the kitchen it was thick with smoke. 

“Ok everyone get out of the kitchen while I clean this up.”

“Sorry Bruce.”

Jason said as he pulled Cassandra out of the kitchen with him. Cassandra signed ‘sorry’. Bruce smiled they were both extremely cute.

Then he heard a scream. He sighed that was probably Damian. He ran over to the TV room.

There it was Damian squirming in Dick’s arms. 

“Dick, let him go.”

“But Bruuuuuce.”

Dick whined as he let him go. Damian ran over to Bruce. Bruce swiftly picked him up, and ruffled his hair. He sighed Dick loved Damian and always wanted to carry him.

“Dick, could you go order some pizza, Make sure to ask your siblings what they want.”

“Ok!!”

Dick said running to his siblings to decide what to get. 

“Fa-ther”

Damian said Bruce then gave him his attention staring into Damian’s blue eyes. Damian’s speech wasn’t perfect but he had a great vocabulary for his age. Unfortunately he picked up some bad stuff from the league.

“Didn’t kill”

“Yeah, you’re right you were a good boy”

Bruce said bouncing Damian up and down. Damian giggled as he was bounced. Bruce then made his way to the kitchen.

The kitchen was a mess. Damian looked disgusted at the sight. Bruce put him down and he ran off. 

He then heard shouting again. He wanted to scream someone was fighting again. He ran over to the source of the noise.

“What’s going on?”

He looked around the living room was now a mess. It had been 1 week since Alfred left and the manor was already falling apart. That’s when he got a call.

Clark Kent, was a pretty happy person he had a good job, a lovely girlfriend Lois Lane, and a beautiful home. He was also Superman.

Clark never expected everything to go so wrongly. He came home to find his girlfriend crying.

“What’s wrong?”

Clark asked walking towards Lois.

“Get away from me!”

She said Clark flinched not knowing what was wrong.

“What happened! Did I do something wrong?”

He asked Lois just pushed him away. His heart broke he didn’t know what he did.

“You’re cheating on me!”

“What!?”

Clark yelled he wasn’t cheating on her. He was extremely loyal.

“You always leave out of no where, saying something came up? It’s as if it’s more important then me!”

“That’s not true!!”

Clark said trying to explain but Lois didn’t listen. He was Superman it was important he saved lives but he couldn’t tell her that.

“I’m done with your lies!! Just get out and don’t come back, this is my house, I hope I never see you again!!!”

Clark was pushed out of the house. He started sobbing on the doorstep, he didn’t know what to do anymore. From that day on nothing went right.

He had moved back to his old apartment. He told himself everything was going to be okay and it was. That was till he lost his job a month later. It turns out Lois had complained to their boss calling him a ‘stalker’. Then he was kicked out of his apartment unable to find a job. He has no idea how everything went wrong in a month. 

With nothing better to do he called the only person who knew his identity, Batman.

Clark could hear the phone ringing, once twice, three times he was about to give up when Batman picked up.

“Batman speaking..”

Clark sighed in relief it was nice hearing a familiar voice despite it sounding like a person swallowed a bucket of sand.

“Hey..um could we meet up I-I just want someone to talk to.”

Bruce looked around, that was a problem he could tell by the sound of Superman’s voice he really needed someone. On the other hand his children were already a handful. He sighed.

“How long can this wait?, I’m free after 9pm.”

Bruce said, he couldn’t believe he was doing this. 9-12pm was the only time he was free, all his children were asleep and he didn’t start batmanning till 12.

“Yeah, Batman...thank you.”

“You’re welcome Superman, I’ll leave the zeta tubes for the batcave available. I’ll see you in 3 hours.”

Bruce ended the call just as the pizza delivery boy came. The delivery boy was still very young Bruce felt sad that such a young boy was working.

“So, out of curiosity how old are you?”

Bruce asked the delivery boy. The guy looked hesitant.

“I’m 16..”

“Why are you working as a delivery boy?”

Bruce asked genuinely curious. He ignored the punching he got from Jason. Jason was probably hungry.

“My family’s not that rich and we’re always like $500 short on our rent so I have to make it up.” 

The boy said letting out a nervous chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Bruce then wrote $5000 as a tip and handed it to the kid. He looked shocked as he reread the receipt over and over again. 

Bruce waved as he closed the door on the boy. He then took the pizza and brought it to dining table where all his kids sat looking hungry.

After dinner all the kids watched a movie while Bruce worked on some WE paperwork. He was tired, in fact he hadn't slept in a whole week. He's broken his record he's surprised he's still functioning. He promised himself a nap but Superman came up and he just sighed. 

When Bruce looked up from his paperwork it was 8:30, bedtime for half of his kids. He walked over to the TV room to get his children. 

"Dames, Cass, Dick you know what time it is" 

He called out all 3 came running towards him. He instantly picked up Cassandra as Dick carried Damian. 

"Ok so who's room are we stopping first." 

"Mine! Me and Jay's room!" 

Dick said as they passed his door. He went to sleep early so he can get extra sleep before going out as Robin. Bruce gave Dick a little hug before he went into his room. 

Bruce was happy that each room had their own bathroom, imagine only having one. Jason and Dick were already fighting and that was just the two of them. 

Bruce took Cassandra and Damian to his room. They still slept with him or together having trust issues from the league. He brought them both to the bathroom, he handed Cassandra her ninja princess toothbrush with her pink bubblegum toothpaste. Then he handed Damian his katana shaped toothbrush. Damian always insisted on using Bruce's toothpaste but he made sure he used toddler toothpaste. 

When they finally finished brushing their teeth he put them in pajamas and laid them both in his bed. Then he started reading them a bedtime story. 

After 10 minutes of reading he heard soft snores coming from Damian and decided to stop reading. He gently kissed Damian on the forehead. He then went over to Cassandra and did the same he smiled when she messily signed 'goodnight'. 

He then made his way to Dick's room. Dick was fast asleep, Bruce satisfied went back to the TV room. 

"Bruce, can you watch some TV with us...?" 

Stephanie said as he walked in she was leaning on the back facing him. He sighed as he looked at his watch. 8:45 he guessed he could spare 15 minutes. He sat on the couch, Stephanie sat on his lap while Tim and Jason leaned on him. 

When they finished an episode of spongebob he tickled all three of his children. They all squealed with laughter. 

"Are you guys ready to got to sleep?" 

They all nodded. Bruce then brought them all upstairs. 

After Bruce finished tucking in the rest of his children he headed to the batcave to meet up with Superman.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce sat in costume on the batcomputer working on a case. That's when Superman walked in. Bruce then turned towards Clark. 

"Batman...Can we talk in like...civilian form."

"Why?"

Bruce asked confused. He trusted Superman and all but it was his identity.

"I just Batman, I want to talk to a person not a superhero."

"ok fine"

Bruce said as he took off his cowl. He looked into Clark eyes, his own filled with curiosity. Clark blushed hard it was like suddenly taking a arrow to the heart. The 'man' in front of him was super cute.

"Bruce Wayne" 

Bruce said holding his hand out for Clark to shake. Confused when Clark didn't take it. 

"Wait a minute...are you like 16...does this make me a pedophile!? Am I going to jail?! I'm only 27"

"Clark, I don't know if you're messing with me but if you don't shut up, you're going to get to say hello to a fist full of kryptonite, I'm also 26 for your information"

Bruce sighed he was so done with it he didn't need Clark to rub in how short and young he looked. He then got up and brought Clark to the couches in the cave aka the batcouches. 

“So, Superman what happened?” 

Bruce asked taking a sip of his coffee. 

“Just call me Clark.” 

“Ok..Clark, what happened?” 

Clark’s heart skipped a beat. He doesn’t know why it’s just something about the way he said his name. 

“Well...actually it's nothing.” 

Clark said looking down to his feet. He didn't know why he came to batman cause suddenly the pain of the month disappeared. 

“Clark, you called me in the middle of the day and you’re using my time for ‘nothing’, so spit it out!” 

Clark flinched and his heart fluttered. Mad Bruce Wayne was a fiercely hot Bruce Wayne. What was he thinking he thought intensely staring down at his feet now.

"I-I it's just it's hard being Superman...a lot happened my girlfriend broke up with me, she kicked me out, then she got me fired and I can't find a job, I'm homeless, and everything is such a mess." 

Bruce looked surprised as tears streamed down Clark's face. He stood up and walked over to Clark and wiped off his tears with his glove. When Clark looked up and met Bruce's eyes Bruce suddenly jumped back. 

"Sorry...I didn't mean to invade personal space like that...I just do that to my kids when they cry and..." 

Suddenly Bruce's heart started beating fast he was way more nervous without his cowl. Clark's heart dropped Bruce Wayne had kids...that meant he already had a wife. The tension in the room was thick it was getting hard to breathe for both of them. Bruce took a swig of coffee to distract himself. 

"So what's your wife like..." 

Clark asked trying to break the tension. Bruce then spit out his coffee out of surprise and started coughing. Clark was unfortunately on the receiving end of the coffee. 

"What!...I don't have a wife" 

Bruce said as he smirked. Clark looked beyond embarrassed. 

"Sorry about the coffee, there's a shower room over there you can take one, and wear the clothes in the drawer labeled B. Then you can stay here I'll get a guest room ready." 

Bruce said walking towards the shower room, Clark following him. 

"I can't possibly do that, you're probably busy." 

"I need Superman in top condition and also there’s coffee on your face and hair." 

Clark was about to respond when Bruce pushed him into the room and closed the door. Clark looked around the room there was a big sink. Next to the sink were some first aid stuff ranging from band aids to full blown casting kits. The walls were black with a yellow line, batman colors.. There was also a big cabinet with 4 drawers each drawer labeled with a B or D. He then looked towards the blurry glass door, he opened it and there was a waterfall style shower, and a jacuzzi to the side. He was amazed and started getting ready to take a shower. 

Bruce sat on the batcomputer trying to solve some cases. He eventually fell asleep his work falling to the ground. 

When Clark got out of the shower wearing Bruce’s clothes he was not expecting him to be asleep. Bruce’s clothes barely fit him his stomach almost exposed. He didn’t care though it was comfier than the suit anyway. 

Clark was going to wake Bruce up until he noticed how peaceful he looked. So Clark let him sleep, he then walked to the couch and fell asleep there. 

“Bruuuuuuuuuuce!!” 

Dick called out he was ready for patrol but he couldn’t find Bruce. When he found him asleep on the batcomputer he jumped onto him. 

Bruce let out a grunt as a good 90 pounds came crashing down on him. It was Dick, he needed to go on patrol.

”Bruce let’s go on patrol, also there’s a stranger sleeping on the batcouch. 

As Bruce's mind focused he remembered how he had fallen asleep waiting for Clark. Then it hit him. 

"Wait..You find a stranger in the cave and that's your reaction." 

"It's your cave B, I don't know what happens in your cave." 

Dick walked off as Bruce just stared at him. He needed to teach Dick about stranger danger but for now he needs to get ready for patrol. 

As Bruce was about to leave he grabbed a batman blanket and put it on Clark. 

"So, why was Superman sleeping in the cave?" 

Dick asked out of no where during patrol. Bruce was caught off guard by the question. 

"B..I'm not stupid that was clearly Superman I would've released little D on him if I didn't know who he was." 

"Stop referring to your brother as a weapon." 

"B, he ripped off the mailman's finger with his teeth for calling him cute the first day he was here." 

"Oh god please don't remind me of all the paperwork I had to complete for that." 

Dick giggled at that and Bruce just rolled his eyes. Bruce then spotted a robbery and patrol continued. 

As Bruce drove back to the cave he could hear Dick snoring in the back of the batmobile. When he got into the cave carrying Dick he saw Clark awake on his phone. 

When Clark looked up he was about to talk but stopped himself seeing the sleeping boy. 

He watched as Bruce carried Dick up the stairs. This was a side of Batman he’d never seen before. 

When Bruce came back downstairs Clark was scrolling on his phone again. 

“Was that your son?” 

Clark asked looking up when Bruce came upstairs. 

”Yeah he’s my oldest.” 

”Out of what 3?” 

Clark asked clearly definitely not expecting the answer that came his way. 

”Out of 6 actually.” 

Bruce said as he smirked. Clark has an ridiculous expression on his face. 

”I’ll introduce them to you, you can stay for breakfast tomorrow...well if we have time, Monday mornings are always a rush.” 

“Must be with 6 kids, I can’t wait to meet them.” 

Clark replied genuinely looking excited. Bruce just sighed those kids would be the death of him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha motivation was gone for a while but now I’m back and have a couple ideas, might post a chap or two tomorrow cuz I’m filled with ideas.

By the time Clark woke up in a fancy ass room in Wayne manor he found a note left for him on the bedside table. 'Did Bruce come into my room while I slept?' Clark thought as a small blush tinted his cheeks. The note in messy handwriting said ‘Clark, if you woke up I just took my kids to school I’ll be back by 9:45 so stay or leave-B’. Clark just sighed, it was so vague yet so batman like. He walked out of the room gawking at the sight of the mansion. It was a mess to say the least. He decided to start cleaning to calm his nerves and maybe make it up to Bruce. 

He picked up the abandoned clothing and put them off to the side. He had no clue where the laundry room was so he made do. He eventually found a massive closet full of cleaning supplies and start sweeping and vacuuming. He had thought he had finished only to walk into the kitchen and find pizza boxes stacked on top of each other and the sink full of dishes.

The scene was quite concerning to Clark who knew Bruce liked to keep things organized but it made sense. He remembers Bruce mentioning that his butler left and he had like 6 kids.

Clark started humming a melody as he started cleaning away.

Bruce had finally finished dropping everyone off at school and Damian and Cass were now sound asleep in the back. Driving always seemed to make them relax and unable to stay awake for longer then 20 minutes.

He made one more loop around Gotham City before making his way home. He wondered if Clark was still there.

Bruce gently carried both his children into the house opening the door with his foot. He was mildly surprised to find Clark sitting in front of the door like a puppy.

Bruce put a finger up to his lips to tell Clark to be quiet. Clark just smiled the children were cute and it was a new side of Batman to him.

The silence was broken by Damian pouncing on Clark. He had felt the new presence and decided to kill it. 

“Clark!, don’t let him bite you!!”

Bruce said trying to grab Damian. Cass was still snuggled into him unawakened by the chaos.

“Don’t worry I’m Super-.”

Clark grunted as Damian’s teeth sunk into his shoulder. It turned out that the LoA are very smart and decided to coat the kid’s teeth with kryptonite.

“Damian, son it’s okay come back, he’s not a intruder.”

Damian decided to unsink his teeth from Clark. Then he walked towards Bruce with guilty eyes.

“Damian protect father.”

Damian said burying his face into Bruce’s thigh. Bruce just sighed and gently ruffled his sons hair. He then picked him up and brought his children upstairs.

Clark sat there for a few moments trying to comprehend what happened. That’s when he realized something his shoulder wasn’t healing.

Bruce had finished tucking Damian and Cassandra into bed when he saw Superman near the door.

“Sorry, tried to warn you.”

Bruce said walking past Clark, not noticing the still open wound.

“No it’s fine, except I’m not healing.”

“Sh’t, I have a kryptonian first aid kit in the cave.”

Bruce said as he lead Clark to the old clock and into the cave.

Clark looked fascinated by it all but Bruce just scoffed. He had to admit the puppy like look on Clark was cute.

“Sit.”

Bruce said pointing to the couch. Clark sat hesitantly, Bruce was back in Batman mode.

Bruce left but soon came back with a first aid kit. It had the Superman symbol on it.

“Aww you liked me so much that you made a whole first aid kit off me.”

“No. I made kits for every league member consisting of necessities for each one. Cyborg’s contains normal stuff and mechanical stuff, Flash’s consists of metabolism boosters. Yours has supplies made out of kryptonium so I could stitch you up without just breaking the needle.”

“Oh.”

Clark said he forgot how dense Batman was. He watched as Bruce started taking out supplies. Then all of a sudden Bruce came closer.

“Hope still.”

Bruce said practically leaning on Clark to see the wound better. Clark just froze he could hear Bruce’s heart calm as ever.

Bruce then took a bottle and poured it into the wound. Clark screamed, it burned a lot, he’d never felt something so painful.

“Calm down it’s just a neutrilizer.”

“A what!?”

“Damian’s teeth and saliva has kryptoniye infused into it. The reason you weren’t healing was cuz he bit you and his spit is toxic to you. So I put a chemical formula that should change the kryptonite into adronite which wouldn’t hurt you.”

“So...Why in the world does it hurt so bad and why is your son infused with kryptonite!?”

“It hurts because you were having a chemical reaction inside of a open wound. Damian is laced with kryptonite because the League of Assasins did it.”

“League of Assasins, You mean like Ra’s Al Ghul. The one even the Justice League couldn’t capture.”

“Yeah, Damian is the grandson.”

Bruce started shining a UV light into Clark’s wound to make it heal faster.

“Wait but he looks exactly like you.”

“Well I mean I am his biological father.”

“Wait. That means you screwed Ra’s daughter.”

Clark said in a dramatic way. Bruce was tempted to slap him.

“That’s not what happened she stol-“

“BATMAN, the all mighty Batman forgot a condom!”

Clark said laughing he wanted to tell the league so bad.

“That’s not what happ-“

Bruce grunted as the light touched his skin. He dropped it and held his hand. Clark’s laughing was cut short and he quickly rushed over.

“Are you okay?”

Bruce didn’t respond as he got up and went to go grab some bandages. His skin was burnt badly.

He began to wrap his wound. He heard Alfred in the back of his head telling him how insterile it was.

“Bruce, let me.”

Clark said grabbing Bruce’s hand he winced as he saw the burn. It was bleeding and the skin had started to blister.

“Do you have any alcohol?”

“Yeah upstairs top cabinet, Alfred locked it cause he doesn’t want me drinking near the kids.”

Bruce joked and Clark just gave him a look their roles had been reversed.

After Clark had wrapped up Bruce’s hand they had went back upstairs. 

“Do you want breakfast?, I could make something simple.”

Bruce said but stopped when he saw the kitchen.

“You cleaned.”

“It was pretty surprising to see Batman would ever be this unorganized.”

“..Sorry I’ve been trying my best.”

Bruce said solemnly as he grabbed some stuff out of the fridge.

“I was just joking Bruce.”

Clark said ignoring the feeling of guilt that rises in him.

Clark’s staring at Bruce cook was interrupted by someone tapping his shoulder.

‘Gah’ Clark said jumping, even his super hearing couldn’t hear the child coming. 

“Morning Cass, is your brother awake.”

Cass just shakes her head and signed ‘Sorry’ to Clark.

“I don’t think he knows ASL Cass, might want to go get your white board.”

“Bruce it’s fine I know sign language. You made us learn it along with Morse code.”

“Didn’t think you were paying attention.”

Bruce said as he went back to cooking. 

‘Superman’ ‘cool’ Cass signed as she looked excited.

“Ohh you’re a fan, do you think I’m cooler then Batman.”

‘No’ ‘Batman’ ‘best’ Cass signed then ran towards Bruce to give him a hug.

“Father.”

Damian called as he walked over his head said ‘floof’ and he was overall a cute mini Bruce Wayne.

“Damian, don’t you have something to say to Clark.”

“tt, Begone thot.”

Clark burst out laughing and Bruce looked mildly annoyed. 

“NO!, who even taught you that, it was Dick wasn’t it.”

“Todd said it mean to go away.”

“Of course it was Jason, anyway Damian you need to apologize.”

Brice said ruffling his son’s hair again. Damian puffed out his cheeks in rebellion.

“Mother said apologizing for weak.”

“You’re sassy today aren’t you, if you keep it up I’m gonna go make some bacon.”

“Father, I would stab you...Your shoulder my fault I shall give remorse to it.”

Damian said as he took Bruce’s hand and avoided eye contact with Clark.

“Apology accepted.”

Clark said and offered his hand to Damian.  


Damian stares at it for a moment before putting Bruce’s hand into Clark’s and leaving. 

Clark blushed and so did Bruce they froze for a minute before the smell of burning broke them out of their trance.


	4. Chapter 4

Bruce turned off the heat glad to find the eggs were only semi burnt. He divided them into 3 plates and set them on the table. He missed how Damian grimaced at the plate set in front of him.

Damian felt uneasy and sick by the eggs in front of him. He guessed it was his punishment for biting Superman. It was cruel, he felt sad and couldn’t help the tears that formed.

Thankfully Cass could see the confusion in pain in her brother. She took the plate from Damian who looked confused and handed it back to Bruce. 

“Did you not like it?”

Bruce asked still oblivious. Cass shook her head. Then she signed ‘Dami’ ‘no’ ‘have’. Bruce’s eyes widened in realization.

“Sorry, forgot.”

Bruce said taking the plate for himself. Damian had been raised vegetarian so that meant no meat, it didn’t help that Talia never fed him eggs. Damian refused to eat any meat and eggs, it was part of his morals and Bruce respected that.

“What do u want Damian?”

Bruce said lifting Damian onto his hip as he grabbed some granola bars from the cabinet. Clark stared in awe, they were so cute. 

“This enough?”

Bruce asked and Damian took the bars from Bruce and went back to sit next to Cass.

“Are you going to eat Bruce?”

Clark asked noticing that Bruce had originally only made 3 plates.

“Yeah.”

Bruce said taking Damian’s former plate. Clark was unsatisfied with the answer but decided to leave it as they continued their breakfast.

“I should probably leave soon.”

Clark said as soon as he finished the eggs.

“Do you have clothes? Place to stay?”

“Yeah, I still have my room in the watchtower.”

Clark said as he continued to put the plate in the sink.

“I..I hate to ask this Superma-“

“Why do formal Bruce?”

“Clark..Would it be fine if you could watch the kids for me while I go out shopping. Unless your busy! If your busy it’s fine I’ll probably just put them down for a nap and hope they’ll still be asleep by the time I come back.”

Bruce said flustered even, his confidence tend to go down super fast without his cowl.

“Of course I can watch them Bruce.”

Clark said and Bruce thanked him before racing out the door. This was a side of Bruce Clark had never seen but it was adorable.

Clark went to go find the children. He found them doing rather questionable stuff.

Damian was casually throwing knives at the wall while Cass was sewing a bunny plush.

“Hey guys what are you doing.”

They both ignored him and Clark let out a sigh. 

“No knives.”

Clark said reaching out for them only to be stabbed with it. He didn’t even flinch as the knife just broke. Damian cursed in Arabic before passing the knives to Clark. He crossed his arms and sat on the floor. Clark realized just how similar Bruce and Damian are and wanted to hug him.

He attempted to hug the child only to be growled at. Clark sighed leaving the child be making his way to Cass.

“Hey Cassandra, what are you doing?”

Clark asked only to be ignored by the humming child. Clark watched as Cassandra stabbed the needle into the plush bunny over and over again stitching it.

“Whatcha stitch-“

Clark was cut off by the needle that was thrown at him only missed by 2mm. The needle was harmless to him but the aim was terrifying.

Clark saw the scary glare Cassandra gave him before she smiled at him.

‘Sorry hand slipped’ 

Cassandra signed with a cute smile on her face before returning to her humming. So the child could potentially kill him Clark thought before giving a small chuckle and leaving the girl alone.

Clark sat on a chair that was probably more expensive then everything he owned. He started scrolling on his phone while also keeping an eye on the children.

He was in a state of calm when the clock went off and he immediately jumped out of the seat.

The kids looked at him weird before going back to doing whatever. Clark looked at the clock which was also probably more expensive then anything he owned and realized it was 12.

“You guys hungry?”

Clark asked to the kids but both of them shook there heads having had a late lunch. Clark just nodded and decided to text Bruce to make sure everything was okay.

Clark: Is everything okay?

Clark texts to Bruce and he immediately sees Bruce typing. 

Bruce: Got caught up in a hostage situation, might be a lil late.

Clark: I’ll come save you

Clark texts ready to just fly over there, he didn’t exactly know what to do with the kids though.

Bruce sighs from his hiding spot behind a bunch of shelves, he knows someone like Green Arrow will come save him sooner or later. It was a daily occurrence in Gotham after all.

Bruce: No.

Bruce: Just watch the kids, put them down for a nap.

Clark: ok..

Clark texts back disappointed. He’s worried about Bruce but decides he’s better off doing what the man says.

Clark puts the phone in his pocket before standing up to put the kids to bed. Which was a task easier said then done.

“Come on batlings its nap time.”

Clark said walking over to the children. He smiled at how Cassandra put her stuff away and immediately came to Clark. Damian on the other hand ignored him.

“Come on Damian.”

Damian just shook his head ignoring him thankfully Cassandra was an angel, well more like she was tired and didn’t feel like dealing with Damian. So she went to her brother and grabbed him.

“So where do y’all usually sleep? Do you have like a nursery..?”

‘In Bruce room‘

Cass signed and Clark momentarily froze. Going into Bruce’s room, was he even allowed he thought to himself.

Cass seemed to sigh before tapping on Clark.

‘Cass can take Dami, Cass big girl’

Cassandra signed and Clark smiled, if the child in front of him was ‘big’ he must be humongous.

“You sure you got this?”

Clark asked and Cass nodded as she took Damian upstairs. Clark smiled Bruce’s children were good children.

He sat back down trusting Cass and started scrolling on his phone, seeing if there were any updates on the ‘hostage’ situation Bruce talked about.

After about 20 minutes of scrolling through endless pages of gossip it turned out Gotham only writes gossip. The major events as Clark thinks are all super short articles, like ‘Joker kills 5 men(again). Clark sighs starting to blush at how many pictures and articles of Bruce were on there.

‘Billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne caught dating a mysterious man!’

The headline said and immediately Clark was invested cause he thought Bruce was single and straight. He scrolled through the article and read it only to realize that the ‘mysterious man’ in question is Batman. Now Bruce was a genius, Clark had to give him that.

He then texts Bruce bored out of his mind. He guesses Bruce is also probably bored.

Clark: The kids are taking their nap, now I’m bored, whatcha doin

Bruce: I’m stuck in a linen closet some police officer hid me in.

Clark: Should I come save you?

Bruce: No it’d be suspicious if Superman was in Gotham, also no meta rule

Bruce was so stubborn Clark thought as he smiled at his phone.

Clark: That rule isn’t real

Bruce: It’s a law, you could be arrested.

Clark: What kind a idiot even made that!?

Bruce: Me.

Bruce types and smirked he heard sounds of fighting outside which was probably a good sign. He wanted to go out but it was broad daylight and he also didn’t have his suit.

Clark: :(

Bruce:...We’re adults

Clark: So? Also when are you coming back 

Bruce: Think I’ll be able to leave in approximately 18 minutes, I’ll pick up some of my kids from school at 1:30 and be back by 1:41.

Clark smiled unamused at Bruce’s accuracy. He knows Bruce calculated everything to the second and will be home exactly at 1:42.

Clark: so you’ll be back in like 30 mins?

Bruce: 29 minutes

Clark sends back an annoyed face emoji before getting up. He decides he can wash the dishes and clean some more.

Bruce smiles at Clark’s text before closing it and opening a work file. He’s a little behind on work so time was important.

Before Bruce knew it Red Arrow opened the closet door and he kind of fell out. 

“Thanks for saving me Red Arrow.”

Bruce said in his Bruce Wayne voice because people were watching.

“Yeah yeah Mr. Wayne.”

Red Arrow said unamused, he’s saved Bruce more times then he can count. He’s also the unofficial babysitter for his children.

“Are you free next Saturday?”

Bruce asked Roy when they were away from the crowd. 

“I’m guessing you need to go to the Founders Meeting?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m free, but you’re paying me double cause I’m ditching Oliver for it.”

“I’ll pay as much as you want, also you know that you can always stay at the manor if you need to.”

Bruce said to the 16 year old. Bruce knew Oliver tried but Roy still got stressed sometimes. He once found Roy crying in a storage room of the Hall of Justice. That’s how he got to know the kid.

“Yeah I know, but it’s getting better the old man’s trying.”

The conversation was cut short by Oliver calling for Roy. Roy gave Bruce a wave before heading to Oliver.


End file.
